Protection
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Everything in my life was simple, I went to work, paid my bills, did my shopping. nothing new or exciting ever happened and I was fine with that, however my peace didn't last forever. People are a little OOC, haven't seen the series in forever. Minor blood/beatings
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eri Taijo, I'm 16 years old and would be a second year in high school but instead here I am working in a supermarket trying to earn enough to pay rent let alone food. My parents died in a car crash, I was only 3 at the time so I don't really remember anything about them, only what I've been told and seen in photos. After they died I was placed in the care of Hiroshi Kimura who was somehow related to me, he gave me a place to sleep, paid for my schooling and clothes, gave me food and had an amazing home close to the city.

I'm grateful for everything he has done for me and I tried to show it by cleaning, cooking and I even got a part time job at an early age to help pay for my own things however Hiroshi still hated me. Nothing I did would change that so I tried my best to support myself and stay out of his way hardly asking for anything. Before he was charge with the duty of looking after me he worked hard and partied just as hard, a bachelor life but he had to change that lifestyle because of an unwanted child.

Still it wasn't bad however the older I got the worse it got, he had always been a heavy drinker and would yell but when I was 13 he struck me. He had received a letter in the mail from the school, I don't even remember what it was about anymore but it made him angry. It happened more often after that and so once I finished junior high I found a stable job and Hiroshi was more than happy to grant me permission to rent my own place and so I've been on my own since.

It's been hard and I tried high school for a short time but I couldn't keep up the payments, despite that though I often get books and try to teach myself. No matter how hard it gets though I will never go back to him for help.

"Right I'll see you all Monday" I said with a wave

"Are you sure you don't want a lift" Mrs Tokin asked "it's getting late"

"I'm fine" I smiled

"Make sure you go straight home ok?" Mr Tenzin said

"I will" I waved walking away ignoring there whispers of pity

With my bag on my back I stretched my hands above my head walking down the silent streets, it was a little past 11 on a Saturday night so there weren't many people around. I couldn't help but look in some of the store windows I passed longing for the glistening items in the window but knew I could never afford until I passed the music store. The one thing that kept me going was my music, I was currently trying to save up for a new electric guitar and I was almost there, only a few more pays.

Looking at the electrics on display always bought a smile to my face and soon I would have my very own. Turning away from the window I started organizing my budget in my head not really paying much attention to what was happening around me anymore until I was grabbed from behind. I tried to scream out but they held there hand over my mouth forcing me to walk into a darkened alleyway, at this point I was regretting not swallowing my pride and accepting the lift Mrs Tokin offered.

I was eventually thrown on the dirty floor grazing my hands and knees as 3 guys stood over me blocking my only path.

"What do you want?" I choked out already knowing the answer by the lust in their eyes

They didn't answer me as one pulled out a knife and another some rope, I backed myself against the wall searching for something, anything to help me but there was nothing. I screamed out closing my eyes as they got closer but they never reached me. I heard what sounded like a fight and when I finally forced my eyes to open there was a tall figure with their back to me standing around the three guys who now laid on the floor.

I swallowed hard as they turned to face me, in the dark it was hard to see their face clearly, all I could see were there eyes reflecting in the small amount of light and they didn't exactly look like the eyes of a saviour.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was dark and low but it didn't sound like he was a bad guy, he held out his hand for me and I cautiously took hold of it. He pulled me to my feet with such little effort like I was nothing more than a feather, once I was on my feet he let my hand go but that was a mistake. I wasn't hurt too badly but my whole body wouldn't stop shaking making standing near impossible, luckily his reflexes were fast and he caught me before even nearing the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no" I managed to whisper

He looked down at me for a few seconds before I found myself in his arms as he carried me away from the ally. As we reached light I noticed he was wearing a suit and looked to be a college student but what surprised me most was how handsome he was.

"Where do you live?" he asked not looking at me

"Oh umm... I-I'll be fine"

"Hn"

I heard the sound of a car then he shuffled me around so he was holding me in one hand, I watched with wide eyes as he pulled the door to a limo open to shocked to fight back as he gently placed me inside climbing in afterwards.

"Where to?" the driver asked

I knew the question was directed at me but I found myself unable to speak, I couldn't believe my luck, a part of me thought I was still in that ally and this was my minds way of escaping but everything seemed real enough.

"Home" the stranger said after some time and I didn't argue with him

As my shock died down my whole body felt frozen, I curled up as much as I could in the car hugging my arms for warmth trying to stop myself from shaking until I felt something warm cover my shoulders. I looked up and noticed the jacket of the stranger was covering my body like a protective blanket, holding onto it tightly for warmth my body started to calm down as I drifted off to sleep listening to the gentle hum of the car.

_"Roses"_ I thought snuggling into his jacket

When I woke up everything was fuzzy, I heard the sound of doors closing and the sound of a heart beat as I was carried somewhere. I tried opening my eyes but I was still so tired, after a few tries I managed to open my eyes long enough to find I was inside a building, I guess his place but it was bright so my eyes quickly closed themselves. I was carried for some time until my eyes adjusted to the brightness, looking around me I could tell this was definitely the house of someone extremely rich.

"Where am I?" I asked looking up at the stranger

"You're at my house" he said continuing on "how are you feeling"

"Better... umm thank you for saving me"

He didn't say anything to me as he opened another door turning on the light before placing me on a cold bench, after a quick look around while he searched the cabinets I noticed we were in a bathroom. He pulled out a small first aid kit and started to clean my few scraps despite my saying I was fine, afterwards he told me to sit there and wait while he left the room.

"Maybe he's just the silent type" I sighed kicking my legs a little

When he returned he was holding clothes in his hand.

"I will have your clothes washed and dried for you"

"That's not necessary..."

The look on his face told me there wasn't much point in arguing so instead I thanked him letting out a small sigh once he left closing the door behind him. He had bought me a plain dark green moss shirt that was way too big for me, probably his own and some cotton boxer shorts I tried hard not to think too much on. Thankfully that had a string so I could make them stay up. I left my socks on and bundled up everything else adjusting the shirt so it reviled one shoulder instead on sagging at the front.

After opening the door the stranger looked at me quickly before turning away "can you walk?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered nodding my head even though he wouldn't see that

He led me down the long hallway until reaching a door, after he turned the light on I followed him into the room amazed at its size and at the large bed along the wall.

"You can sleep here" he said facing me

"Oh bu... I don't want to be troublesome..."

"It's no trouble" he said gently taking my clothing from my hands "if you need me I am 3 doors down" he said before leaving the room closing the door behind him leaving me alone

I stood there for a while not really sure what to do, this place was so grand I was scared of wreaking it but soon my tired body made me give in as I edged towards the bed. After that first touch with my fingers I couldn't stop myself from jumping on the bed face first relaxing on the soft blankets. That night was the best night sleep I ever remember having, the pillows were like giant balls of cotton and the blankets like feathers while the mattress was like sleeping on clouds, I almost didn't want to ever wake up.

However morning came just like I knew it would and so ended my one Cinderella night. I sat up in the bed yawning with my arms stretched over my head feeling a little sore from being thrown to the ground. I pulled back the blankets expecting to feel a chill but there was nothing, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I looked down at my bandaged knees with a small smile. Once I was up and standing I walked over the large window to my right letting in the morning sun.

Looking outside the window it was hard to believe I was still anywhere near the city, the land this house, mansion was built on must be huge. Once I heard the door behind me opening I quickly turned around trying to brush down my messy short dark red hair to no success as the stranger from last night walked in. he looked over at the bed first before spotting me by the window.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked walking in carrying my clothes

Even though he was only wearing a plain black polo shirt with a dark blue sleeveless jacket over top and dark jeans he still had that rich important feel about him.

"Much better thank you" I smiled with my hands behind my back "umm... may I... ask your name?"

"I am Takashi Morinozuka; you can just call me Mori"

"Thank you for saving me Mori-san" I said with a bow "my name is Eri Taijo"

"I have your clothes" he said holding them out "once you are dressed breakfast is waiting"

"Breakfast?" I asked taking my clothes from him

"You must be hungry" he said leaving closing the door behind him

Once I was dressed I went to slip my shoes on but stopped, being a rich place like this shoes in the house was something that was probably forbidden so after folding the borrowed clothes and placing them neatly on the just made bed I picked up my shoes and opened the door. Even through Mori was only dressed casually I still felt odd being in my work clothes like this but all I had to do was pretend I was going to work today, that wouldn't be hard... just going to eat breakfast with the rich guy who saved me, just like every other day.

_"I'm doomed"_ I thought following Mori down stairs


	2. Chapter 2

As we neared the dining room I could smell so many yummy foods making my mouth water but I could also hear someone. They were singing, or more humming and sounded young, probably a younger brother. As we rounded the corner I was shocked to see all the food on the table, so much, no way could only three of us eat all this.

"Mitsukuni don't eat so fast or you will choke" he said calmly pulling out a chair across from the small blonde

It took my brain a few moments to register that he was holding the chair out for me; I quickly sat down letting my shoes gently hit the floor as Mori pushed me in a little.

"Hi" the child beamed at me

"Oh... umm... hello"

_"They don't really look like brothers... a cousin perhaps? Of maybe a family friend"_

Mori walked around sitting down next to the boy wiping his face.

"I'm Mitsukuni Huninozuka" he smiled before eating an abnormally large amount of cake "you can just call me Hunny!"

"Eri Taijo"

"Eri-chan eat as much as you want ok" he chirped going for more cake

"Th-thank you" I mumbled cautiously putting food on my plate

_"Well that rules out brothers"_

"Takashi told me what happened, it's a good thing he was there" Hunny said continuing to eat cake

"Yes... I'm very grateful for his protection... I'll never be able to thank you enough Mori-san"

"You did a good job protecting Eri-chan" Hunny said standing on the chair to pat his head "but why were you out all alone so late?"

"I had just finished work... thank you for breakfast and well everything but I should be going"

"You're leaving already?" Hunny asked

"Yeah, it's not that I'm not grateful I am but I have shopping and cleaning to do..."

"We will give you a lift, right Takashi?"

"Hm" he said with a small nod

"I don't want to trouble you..."

"It's no trouble at all" Hunny said

"Thank you, once again"

Once breakfast was finished I was lead to a more normal but still flash looking car where I sat between Mori and Hunny. I couldn't help but be a little nervous as we rode the car in silence.

"So where do you live?"

"18 Karama Place"

"I've never been there before" Hunny said

"Oh well... it's not exactly a place you guys would really go"

"So how old are you?" Hunny asked

"Oh I'm um 16... I'll be 17 in a month"

"You're only a year younger than me and Takashi" he said playing with a pink stuffed bunny

"Wh-what?" I asked looking at him in shock

"That's right" he nodded "what high school do you go to?"

"Oh well.. I don't go to any" I mumbled settling back in my seat

_"I can't believe they are the same age..."_

"You don't?" he asked looking up at me with big eyes

"No I-I only finished junior high then I started working"

"Why?" Mori asked

"Oh well I couldn't afford to go to school" I smiled "so what about you guys? I bet you go to an amazing school"

"We both go to Ouran high school with Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Karu-chan and Haru-chan" Hunny said playing with his bunny again "we all belong to the host club"

"Host club?"

Mori sat in mostly silence only nodding now and then while Hunny told me all about his friends and the host club. School sounded like so much fun but I doubt it was like that for everyone after all these were all rich kids so they probably had more free time on their hands. As we pulled up near my place I was a little embarrassed, it wasn't flash or grand like Mori's house or half the other places on this street but I still loved it.

"You live here?" Hunny asked already half out the car "which one is yours?"

"Top floor... on the corner" I said getting out after him

Before getting out the car I heard Mori say something to the driver, I didn't have much time to think about why there driver left them here with Hunny already on the third floor.

"This one!" he called out pointing to my front door

I cringed slightly at how loud he was being a Sunday but after nodding to him he quietly waited jumping around trying to peak in through the small hole in the door. Once I got up there and opened the front door Mori had to hold Hunny back as he went to run right in, after taking Hunny's shoes and his own off he then placed him back on the ground letting him run into my apartment.

"Wow this place is smaller than Haru-chans!" he called out running around my small table "where do you sleep?"

"Where you're running" I said closing the door "it's just me so at night I move the table and lay down my futon"

It was a small place but it was all I needed plus I knew starting families that live here to and they managed. First walking in there is a small step then you're pretty much in the kitchen with another door straight ahead leading to the bathroom then the rest of the apartment was a 5x5 room that held a wall long shelve, table and at night my futon. There was also a small 2 meters long 1 meter wide balcony for my washing. Really the place wasn't all that bad and pretty cheap to.

"Mitsukuni don't run indoors" Mori said sitting near the table

"You know... I'll be fine on my own" I smiled "you don't have to force yourself to stay"

"But I want to" Hunny said sitting next to Mori "right Takashi?"

"Hm" he nodded

"Right" I smiled walking to the end of the shelf where I kept my clothes "I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you... um just make yourself at home and I'm just going to get changed" I said grabbing out some clothes before heading to the bathroom

The weather was fairly warm so I decided to wear my denim shorts with a white shirt with black vine patters on it that had a habit of showing my stomach when I moved around too much or when I held my hands above my head. After brushing down my hair I took off the bandages looking at the scraps with a frown at the memory before getting a black headband to keep my hair out of my face. With everything done I left the bathroom to find Hunny had found some childhood books I received as gifts from friends.

"Look it looks like Usa-chan don't you think Takashi" he said showing the book to the silent Mori

_"It's hard to believe they are the same age... and only a year older than me"_ I thought with a small smile

"I won't be long" I said grabbing my wash basket

"Where are you going?" Hunny asked leaving the book on the table jumping up

"The wash room is downstairs; you can stay here if you like..."

In the end they both ended up coming with me, something about never seeing a wash room before which didn't surprise me, they probably had people that did these things for them and it was probably fancier then what we have. Hunny found the whole thing amazing, it was like watching a child at a fair while Mori just stood silently nearby, I was right about him being the silent type it seemed.

"Eri, it's good to see you, I didn't hear you get in last night" Mrs Kansai said walking into the small room

"Good morning" I said with a small bow "I'm sorry to have worried you, I worked a late shift last night"

"You're hurt! Are you ok?" she asked noticing my scrapes

"I'm fine" I waved off "I just fell over last night"

"You really should be more careful, oh and who are these fine gentlemen?" she asked peering around at Hunny and Mori

"This is Mori-san and Hunny-san, they are..."

_"What are they? I can't really say friends, after today I'll never have anything to do with them again but they are hardly strangers now..."_

"Were friends with Eri-chan" Hunny chirped suddenly next to me "were helping her today"

As expected Hunny got along well with Mrs Kansai and she was more than happy to keep him occupied with stories until my washing finally finished. After saying goodbye we all headed back up to my place where I started to hang out my washing with Mori picking up Hunny so he could reach to help me. Watching those two, I had to admit it was rather cute but it just made me want to know what the deal was. I knew they were friends but they were so close, perhaps there families were to so they grew up together but either way it was nice.

"All I have to do now is shopping... if you like I can make something for lunch to"

"Can we get cake!" Hunny shouted

"Sure" I laughed


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little exhausting and way over my budget but still lots of fun shopping with Hunny and Mori, besides he had saved my life so I owed him lunch at least and I would be lying if I didn't feel like cake a little to. As we were all walking back to my place we passed the music store, with the way things were going it would be a while before I managed to afford my electric.

"Umm... is it ok if we go in here? I won't be long"

"Ooo a music store" Hunny said already half way through the door "do you like music?"

"Yeah I do" I smiled following after him

"Welco... Ah Eri it's you" the owner said with arms wide open "and how are you today"

"Well you see... the thing is I'm a little behind, can you hold her for a bit longer? Please" I asked bowing my head

"You know it's been 4 months already" he said letting his arms fall to his side

"I know"

"So what is one more I say" he laughed

"Re-really?" I asked lifting my head

"Of course! Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please!" I squealed quickly placing my shopping on the counter

"I'll go get her then" he said going out the back

He returned not long after carrying my beautiful electric guitar, the second she was in my hands I couldn't help but smile.

"My lovely Nozomi" I whispered holding her close

"You play?" Hunny asked

"Does she play? You obviously don't know Eri very well to ask that"

"Well actually" I said pulling the strap around my head "I only met Hunny-san this morning and Mori-san last night"

"You're in for a treat then" he laughed nodding his approval

That was all I needed to plug her into the amp strumming the strings a couple of times before starting to play.

**_The ice cold rain drops falling from the sky,  
they try to melt away all my broken scars.  
The shining afterglow gently caught my eyes,  
with someone's smiling face hidden deep inside._**

**_As the time is passing by we find the strength inside,  
the beautiful lies are not so hard to tell as before,  
and in the past I've had to taste so many different pains.  
Sometimes I still hear them knocking on my door._**

Once I finished the song Mr Ishikawa started to clap with Hunny joining in calling out compliments, Mori on the other hand, while keeping to his silent type looked a little. Well I was hard to say, I hadn't really known him that long but it was something other than the worry he wore last night and the unmoving face he has had all day.

"Did you like it?" I asked directing the question at Mori more than the others

"That's amazing!" Hunny said "I didn't know you could play and sing!"

"Thanks Hunny-san"

"If it wasn't for your talent I wouldn't be holding onto that so long for you" Mr Ishikawa said

"I guess I'm lucky then" I smiled handing her back to him

"Takashi you liked it to didn't you?" Hunny asked pulling on his arm

"Yes, it was nice" he said looking at me with a small smile

"Oh, re-really? Thank you Mori-san"

After saying goodbye and grabbing my shopping we continued the walk back home with Hunny asking me if I knew different songs, mostly children songs or popular pop songs.

"When did you learn to play?" he asked as I unlocked my door

"I guess... middle school is when I started playing but it wasn't until junior high that I really fell in love with the electric guitar" I said letting us in

"He said you've been trying to get it for a while now" he said sitting down picking up the book he left there

"Yeah" I nodded placing the shopping on the bench "I'd always wanted one but could never afford it, Mr Ishikawa has been so kind and is holding that one just for me but I don't know if I can get it after all, not for a while anyway"

"You're having money problems?" Mori asked

"Oh nothing like that, I get by and it's not like I go without food or anything it's just taking a long time"

"Can't you're parents help you?" Hunny asked

"Well... they died, when I was 3" I said putting things away "I was living with a relative but... well were not on good terms"

"Eri-chan I'm sorry!" Hunny shouted hugging me with huge watery eyes "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories"

"Its fine Hunny-san" I smiled down at him "do you want to help make lunch?"

"Ok!" he chirped already cheered up

After lunch and cake Hunny soon started to yawn and not long after fell asleep hugging his stuffed rabbit. I thought they would leave now for sure after all Hunny was exhausted but after mentioning this to Mori he said Hunny would want to say goodbye and so I pulled out my blanket carefully placing it over him letting him sleep.

It was quiet with just Mori and I plus I didn't want to wake Hunny but the silence was nice, different from when I'm alone. Mori ended up reading some of my books while I got started on my folding and just general tidying, once all that was done though I joined Mori on the floor sitting across from him.

"Umm... I was wondering... you and Hunny-san are very close"

"He is my cousin"

"Oh so have you been this close since you were children then?"

"Yes"

"That's good" I smiled "also I want to thank you for today, for staying with me, I haven't laughed so much in ages... you could have just left me and even though I do feel bad for wasting your day I'm happy you are both still here"

"You have lived alone for some time"

"Yeah, this is my second year"

"Don't friends visit?"

"Well they don't live close, I only moved here so I could be closer to work and cut travel expenses and besides they are all in high school and I don't really have a way to get hold of people. Only people I call is work anyway and I borrow Mrs Kansai for that... there's the people at work but were all so busy and don't really have time"

"Mitsukuni and I will come and visit"

_"He wants to see me again?"_

"I would like that, very much" I smiled

We continued to talk, well I mainly did the talking asking him questions but he didn't seem to mind. Once Hunny woke up though they both had to leave, I was sadder than I thought I would be saying goodbye but they were more than strangers now, I'd even call them friends. After they left the place was so quiet, I was used to it but now it made my body shiver.

**_*Week Later, Saturday Afternoon*_**

"Eri can you work the front desk for me, please?" Megumi asked

"But I'm meant to be going on my lunch break..."

"Please, just for 5 minutes" she asked clasping her hands together in front of her face

"But..."

"I'll make it up to you ok" she said pulling on a jacket "I have to drop of some letters for mum, if I don't do it now it will be too late"

"Alright" I sighed giving in "just don't take too long ok"

"I won't" she called out running off

I left the locker room heading to the checkout stations waiting for Megumi to return. It wasn't too busy but it always started to around this time, others would also be starting their lunch break and would come in to do their shopping, hopefully she would be back before it got busy.

"Eri-chan!" I heard a boy call out

Before I could even look around I saw Hunny peering over the counter in front of me with his bunny sitting on his shoulders.

"Hu-Hunny-san?"

"Hunny-senpai you know this girl?"

Looking up I saw he was followed by a group of people including Mori.

"Ahuh, so this is where you work Eri-chan"

"Yeah" I smiled down at him before looking up at Mori "good afternoon Mori-san"

"Hn" he said with a nod

"Haruhi what's this?" the taller blond of the group asked holding a candy bar

"It's just candy" the girl answered placing her shopping on the counter

"Candy!" Hunny asked with bright eyes "can we get some Haru-chan?"

_"Is this the host club Hunny talked about? But still... why are they all here?"_

"Hunny-senpai didn't you bring cake?"

"Oh yeah" he smiled "Eri-chan do you want to have lunch with us"

"Thanks for the offer Hunny-san but I couldn't impose on you guys like that"

"Haru-chan Eri-chan can come to right?" he asked facing her with pleading eyes

"I-I'm working anyway so it's ok"

It's not that I didn't want to go, I would love to spend time with Mori and Hunny again but just asking me like this when they are all spending time together, I would just be in the way.

"Eri sorry!" I heard Megumi call out

Before I could even try and spot her she was by my side fixing her hair and straightening her name tag.

"It took a little longer then I thought but you can take your lunch break now"

"Now you can come right Eri-chan?" Hunny asked facing me

"Oh well I..."

"Takashi you want Eri-chan to come to don't you?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Mori but this time he didn't say a word, Hunny did kind of put him on the spot a little, I felt a bit bad for him.

"It's alright with me" Haruhi sighed breaking the silence "I don't mind but it's up to her"

"If you're sure its ok..." I mumbled giving in to Hunny's puppy eyes

"I'll finish up here" Megumi smiled taking over

"Thanks... umm... I'll be back in just a second..."

As Megumi took over I quickly ran to the locker room, I pulled off my waist apron and shirt pulling on my thin cardigan over my singlet then quickly retied my hair in the small bobble ponytail ignoring the bits that fell out. After closing my locker I quickly ran back to the checkouts glad to see Megumi had only just handed them the recite.

"I'm back" I smiled

"Welcome back Eri-chan" Hunny smiled

"So how do you know Hunny-senpai?" one of the twins asked me

"Oh well... umm... Mori-san helped me and I ended up at his place... I met Hunny-san there..."

"We spent the day with Eri-chan" Hunny said

During the walk back to Haruhi's house, which explained why they were all here, everyone introduced themselves and even though it was only a short walk I could tell why Hunny enjoyed talking about them. The twins were funny and maybe a little evil, Tamaki despite being the same age as me had a childish feel about him, Kyoya was the opposite of him really and Haruhi seemed like a fairly normal everyday girl.

"Wow" I whispered entering her house only to have the others stare at me "oh um this place is bigger than mine" I explained feeling a little out of place

"There's places smaller then this!" Tamaki shouted

Hunny ended up telling them about my house and well about me really, it was a bit unnerving so I ended up helping Haruhi trying to block out what he was saying. Things settled down once we were all eating, at least the subject changed from me anyway. even though I didn't really fit in or completely understand what they were talking about it was still nice, sitting here like this with everyone, laughing and having fun, it made me wonder why I hadn't tried harder to make friends.

"Oh no!" I gasped jumping up looking at my watch "I'm sorry I have to go, I'm going to be late for work!"

"You have to go already?" Hunny asked

"Mm, sorry, I really did have lots of fun, thank you for allowing me to join you but I must go" I said heading to the door

"Are you working late?" Mori asked making me freeze

"Oh well... yeah I am" I said facing him forcing a smile "I'll be fine, bye now"

I heard everyone call out bye but what Mori said bothered me, during the week id been so busy id pushed aside last weekend's events but now...

_"I'm late!"_ I shouted in my head glancing at my watch

* * *

**Song - Glow by Nano (link on profile)**


	4. Chapter 4

I only ended up being a minute or two late so I didn't get scolded, the rest of my shift however seemed to drag on longer than normal.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, are you alright on your own for a moment?" I asked Megumi

"Yeah I'll try and handle all these costumers on my own" she said looking around the empty store with her hands as binoculars

"I'll be out back if you need me" I laughed walking away

It was a little past 10 and other then the few stray people the store was pretty empty, grabbing my cardigan I headed out wincing slightly at the cool wind but enjoying the breeze against my face. I had been working since 7 this morning and after being around so many people today I was exhausted but I still had another hour before I could go home.

I was about to head back in when I heard the sound of footsteps, if I was out the front this wouldn't be that odd but out the back, well people weren't really meant to be here. As I looked around with a pounding heart trying to convince myself it was a stray cat I saw a shadow walking towards me. I didn't say anything as I slowly backed away only to bump into someone else who held me close to them with a hand over my mouth.

"Where's your friend now huh" they whispered in my ear before I was hit hard over the head blacking out

When I woke up my head was pounding along with the rest of my body, everything around me was a blur not to mention dark but still I forced myself to try and sit up. My mouth was covered by a cloth of some kind and my hands tied behind my back tightly as well as my legs. As I sat up I felt a pain in my side but I pushed it aside so I was sitting on my knees trying to look around the dark room.

It smelt like mould and rust, the ground was cold but flat, if I had to guess I was taken to an abandoned building of some kind or maybe a storage place. I wasn't alone long before the sound of a rusty metal door was slid open letting in light from the other room. Two men called out that I was awake then they came in grabbing each of my arms dragging me into the bright room where I was forced to stand.

"This is the one?" A guy said walking towards me

The other two let go of my arms and I fell to the floor looking around the run down building, there were so many people here and who knows where I was.

"Yeah boss, she had a big guy protecting her, took out Yosuku and the others without any problems" someone called out

"Well, where's this body guard of yours now?" he asked earning a laugh from at least a dozen others before kicking my stomach hard

I tried to cry out in pain but the cloth over my mouth muffled most of the noise, the two that first dragged me in here tried telling me to stand but with my legs bound and that pain I was in I just couldn't do it. I was hit and kicked a few more times until I tasted blood from biting my tongue, I was almost happy when the leader roughly grabbed hold of me forcing me to my feet.

"Well since they are still in hospital" he said pushing my hair behind my ear "how about we have a little game"

"YEAH!" the large group called out

"Whoever brings me this so called body guard gets the girl" he said licking my cheek making my stomach turn "don't take too long either or ill keep her for myself!"

They all started to cheer once more but before they could leave there was a loud bang followed by people shouting and running into the room.

"Boss!" they called out "boss some guys are here!"

"What!" he shouted "how did they find us?"

"It wasn't hard" a voice I knew called out

I looked towards the voice and saw Kyoya standing there with his glasses glistening in the light snapping his phone shut.

"After identifying you're group it wasn't that hard to find you're hideout" he said calmly as Mori and Hunny walked out in front of him

"That's the guy!" someone called out "he's the one!"

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting" the one holding me chuckled pulling out a knife YOU!" he shouted holding it against my throat "you want the girl then come and get her"

I saw Mori's lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying, Hunny nodded his head then they both started attacking the men. Hunny dealt with most of them while Mori quickly made his way to us, however it wasn't so easy.

"Don't take another step" he said pressing the knife against my skin drawing blood "or ill kill her"

Everything happened so quickly, one minute I felt the cold blade against my skin and the next I was on the floor with Mori holding me.

"Are you ok?" he asked untying the rope and cloth but all I could do is nod

"Takashi is Eri-chan ok?" Hunny asked running to our side "you're lucky" he said standing over the guy "Takashi was holding back"

"Mitsukuni" Mori said picking me up only to get a bright smile from him

I was shocked to see everyone else was also lying on the ground, I knew they were strong and everything but I had no idea they could do this and so quickly. We were only half way across the room when the police barged in; ignoring them Mori continued to carry me outside to his car.

"I called ahead in advance, they will be waiting for you at the hospital" Kyoya said behind us "the police will take care of the rest from here but don't worry, they won't get away with this"

Mori turned his head towards Kyoya giving him a nod before placing me in the car.

"Mitsukuni, I'm going ahead"

"Ok!" I heard him call out before Mori climbed in closing the car door

"Mori-san... I-I'm sorry" I whispered

He put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him; I managed to keep my cool for about 10 seconds before I started sobbing. With his other arm he pulled me closer so I was crying into his chest tightly gripping his shirt until I couldn't cry anymore. Once we reached the hospital Mori carried me in only leaving me when the doctor took a look at my wounds.

I had bruising almost everywhere but I was relived to find my ribs weren't broken, rope burn on both my ankles and wrist which he put some soothing cream on before bandaging up and the cuts I got were only minor and shouldn't scar. Once I was all patched up the doctor gave me some things to put on the burn and to help with the pain then let me to finish putting my clothes back on. Once I was dressed I stood on shaky legs havening to hold the bed to stay standing, it hurt being on my feet and it was hard to force my legs to move. I had only made it about a step still holding onto the bed before there was a knock at the door.

"Ye-yes" I called out

"May I come in?" Mori asked

"Yes" I called back

Once he opened the door he looked at me first with a flash of anger then he frowned ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't be walking" he said walking towards me

"I have to walk at some point" I said forcing a smile "besides it's not that bad"

Despite that I once again found myself in Mori's arms as we left the hospital, I was grateful but it wouldn't be long until I was on my own and I had work to worry about to, they must be worried about me or angry with me. I was too busy thinking about work that I didn't even notice I was once again sitting in Mori's car until I heard the engine start up making me jump a little at the sudden noise.

"Mo-Mori-san... how did you find me?"

"I went to pick you up, the other workers said you vanished, Kyoya did the rest"

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble like this"

"As long as you are safe"

"Is... is it ok if I-I lay down?" I asked with a blush

"Hm" he nodded

With my heart pounding in my chest I gently laid my head on his lap curling up still trying to stop my body from shaking. At first Mori's body felt stiff under my head but soon he started to relax then slowly and gently I felt his hand running through my hair. I closed my eyes listening to the hum of the car as Mori ran his hand through my hair calming my body down almost instantly.

When the car stopped Mori pulled my onto his lap carrying me out of the car, I was surprised but kind of grateful when I found he had taken me back to his place. Mori sat me down on the bed and went to leave to fetch something for me to change into but I held onto his sleeve stopping him.

"Please" I whispered looking down "don't... don't leave"

"I won't be gone long, you're safe here"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore" I sobbed letting go of his sleeve to cover my face

I felt Mori sit on the bed next to me then soon his arm was around my shoulders making me flinch even though I knew he wouldn't harm me. He held me close allowing me to once again sob into his chest until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - END

When I woke up the sun was shining in through the large window and my whole body ached.

_"Mori must have moved me..."_ I thought struggling to sit up in the bed

The bed was so soft and warm, I wish I could have stayed in it forever but it felt like I had been asleep for some time so I continued to force myself to move. As I sat at the edge of the bed with my feet touching the ground I took a few minutes to catch my breath holding my stomach gently.

_"Ok, now I just have to stand up"_

As I tried standing my legs started to shake until I fell back down on the bed with gasp at the pain, holding back the tears I pushed myself up once more holding onto the bedside table to steady myself. As I started the slow and painful walk to the door I noticed some clothes folded and neatly placed at the end of the bed. Grateful they were there I pulled my shirt off pulling on his much larger one then unclipping my skirt I let it fall to the ground carefully pulling on pyjama pants much too big for me.

After managing to fold the legs so I wouldn't trip over them I picked my own clothes unable to take my eyes of them. The skirt was a bit torn with dirt all over it while my shirt was just as ripped up and dirty with the added dried blood making my stomach turn. Images of the night went round and round in my head, everything that happened as well as the fear of everything they were going to do. My head pounded and my stomach felt like it was in my throat, quickly, ignoring the searing pain I made my way out the room and to the bathroom managing to lock the door before throwing up.

With my whole body shaking I pulled myself from the floor and to the sink. I rinsed out my mouth and washed my face looking in the mirror as water dripped from my chin. My face wasn't too bad, some bruising near my mouth from the cloth that was tied around my head tightly, and on my cheek but they would go away pretty fast. My stomach started to turn again as I saw the knife mark on my neck but even that had started to heal and didn't hurt too much. The rest of my body was covered in bruises but the worst were my wrist, ankles and my stomach which was a dark purple colour, just seeing it made me feel like throwing up again.

Pulling the shirt back down to cover it from my eyes I unlocked the door and tried to force a smile as I walked towards the stairs to find Mori or anyone really. **I'd only taken the first step down holding** onto the railing tightly to stop myself from falling when I saw Hunny running up the stairs with his arms stretched out towards me calling out my name.

"Eri-chan are you ok?" he asked looking up at me with big eyes

"I'm fine Hunny-san" I smiled down at him "just a few bruises, nothing bad"

"You should be resting!" he shouted grabbing hold of my hand

I was taken back to the room I slept in and was sat down on the couch as Hunny stood in front of my holding out Usa-chan.

"Here you can hold him while I find Takashi, that way you won't be alone"

I nodded with a small smile taking hold of the soft bunny while Hunny ran out of the room. Once I heard the door close behind him I let out a sigh lying on the couch keeping Usa-chan close to me with my arm covering my eyes.

_"What am I doing... I should be going home"_

I was half asleep when I heard the door opening again and the fast paced footsteps of Hunny followed by the slower ones of Mori.

"Eri-chan! Are you ok?" Hunny asked sounding panicked

"I'm fine" I whispered smiling weakly

I removed my arm pulling myself up so I was sitting ignoring the pain in my stomach making sure my smile never faltered.

"I... I would like to go home" I said playing with Usa-chans ears

"But Eri-chan you're hurt, you should stay here and rest"

"Mitsukuni, why don't you get Eri something to eat"

"Ok" he said once again running out the room

"I'm sorry but please... please let me go home" I whispered not looking at him "I can't stay here... I can't stay around you"

The silence was horrible and this conversation was only going to end with me being honest, I knew that but it was harder than I thought it would be.

"I'm falling for you" I confessed looking up at him

"Eri.." He started to say

"I could never ask you to return the feelings" I said cutting him off "I'm just a damsel, a weak girl who needed saving and you're my saviour. No relationship started on those feelings can turn out right... the more I'm around you the more I want to stay forever by your side but... Is it because I do truly like you or is it just because I owe you my life?"

"I will call for a car" he said walking away from me

My heart felt like it was breaking in two and once I was alone in the room once more I started to cry holding Usa-chan close to me wishing away this pain.

"Eri-chan"

I looked up shocked to find Hunny standing in front of me; I hadn't even heard him come in.

"I'm ok Hunny-san" I said quickly wiping my eyes

"You like Takashi don't you" he said ignoring my lies

"I-I... of course, he's..." I whispered with my voice breaking "he's so kind... even though I was just a stranger he took me to his home and worried for me when he could have just left me at a hospital somewhere. He doesn't talk much but his eyes give away so much, when he looks at me it's like he's telling me 'everything will be fine' and I believe that..."

"And this is just because he saved you?"

"Of course not, it's because that's who he is"

"Then why are you leaving"

It's easy to forget Hunny's age by looking at him and even being around him really but I guess he even has times where his true age shows.

"I... I'm afraid" I whispered looking up at him with a broken smile and tears rolling down my cheek

"Takashi likes you to" he said returning to his childlike personality "but sometimes he doesn't know how to show how he feels"

My body froze once I heard the door opening.

"The car is waiting" he said from the door

"Ok" Hunny called out taking Usa-chan from me "I have to go now; I'll come back later to see you ok Eri-chan"

"O-ok" I said a little confused

"Takashi, you stay with Eri-chan" he said leaving the room

I wiped my eyes trying to get rid of the evidence I was in tears but I knew it was pointless.

"Can you stand?" he asked behind me

"Ye-yes"

I stood up wincing at the pain; I wasn't on my feet long though until Mori was carrying me. We didn't say a word or even look at each other as I was carried downstairs, however instead of going towards the front door he took me further into the house.

"Umm... Mori-san"

"It's a nice day outside" he said continuing on his path

I was taken to what looked like someone's bedroom and placed gently on my feet while Mori opened the sliding doors leading outside. The house seemed more old fashion out here with the wooden floorboards outside the door looking like it went around the house. As I looked around the room walking towards him I realised something.

"This is your room?" I asked walking onto the floorboards

"Yes"

"It's amazing" I smiled sitting down carefully

_"He must have stayed upstairs in case I needed him"_

"Mori-san I'm sorry... what I said before I just..."

I couldn't find the right words, I cared for him a lot but it was hard.

"I'm afraid" I sighed as he sat next to me "I don't know how to rely on people, to not be alone. I'm so afraid of being hurt, not just physically but... I'm not strong, I'm alone now because I ran away from pain, I'm still running from anything that might hurt me but I don't want to run anymore. Mori-san... I love you and I want the chance to have you fall for me to, not because I'm someone in need of rescue but because I'm Eri... is that ok?"

"You have always been Eri and nothing more" he said gently pulling me closer to him

**END**


End file.
